


Flash

by kathkin



Series: Femslash February Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Really, Isobel couldn’t be held responsible for what she went and said. She was an artist. She sometimes got – swept up in her creative process. Carried away. Overcome. And the camera just <b>loved</b> Zoe.</i> AU In which Zoe is a popstar and Isobel is her photographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> For [Femslash February Trope Bingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com): 'Band AU'.

The camera just _loved_ Zoe Heriot – and it was downright unfair.

Isobel had been mentally preparing herself for working with a total brat. Because surely anyone so pretty and talented must be just dreadful, musn’t they? It was all about balance. Nobody could actually be the perfect little darling Zoe played for the press.

But Zoe wasn’t a brat, as it turned out. She just wasn’t that little darling either. She was sweet and charming, quieter than Isobel had expected, and, much to her surprise, smart as a whip. While Isobel was setting up the lights and the tripod, she sat around reading an astrophysics textbook. Just for the fun of it, she said.

And she was _very_ good at posing for photographs. She needed almost no direction at all – Isobel would say ‘smile like you’ve got a secret’ or ‘look excited, like a kid at a funfair’, and Zoe’d get it in two shots, max. Isobel had got all the photos she needed in the first half hour. Now she was just dragging things out – for the fun of it.

“Alright,” she said, “try to look –” she was running out of adjectives. “Sexier. Try to look sexier.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit inappropriate?” Isobel started. She’d quite forgotten about Zoe’s bodyguard. He’d wandered off to get tea over an hour ago, once he’d realised there wasn’t going to be much guarding to do and got bored of standing around.

“How so?” she said, tetchy. Because _really_ , she was the photographer. She was an artist. He was just – hired muscle. What did he know?

“I thought this was for a magazine for little girls?” said the bodyguard. And damn it all, he was right. The photoshoot was for _Candy_ , one of those magazines full of make-up tips and problem pages for pre-teen girls. Isobel scowled. She’d so wanted to see what Zoe would come up with for sexy.

Zoe just laughed. “Oh, drop it, Jamie,” she said. “It’s not like we’re going to use these.” She wrapped her feather boa more snugly around her neck and flashed the camera a coy look over her shoulder. Isobel’s breath caught in her throat. The shutter clicked.

Really, she couldn’t be held responsible for what she went and said. She was an artist. She sometimes got – swept up in her creative process. Carried away. Overcome. And the camera just _loved_ Zoe.

On Isobel’s suggestion, Zoe was posing with the astrophysics textbook (“Actually, I might insist we use this one,” she’d remarked while they were setting up the shot. “I’m sick to death of everyone treating me like some sort of airhead.”) when Isobel went and blurted out a silly thought that had been knocking about her head all afternoon.

“You know, I’d just _love_ to photograph you nude.” 

The moment the words were out of her mouth, she cringed. Behind her, Jamie choked on his tea. Zoe’s pretty composure broke, her big eyes growing even bigger, all deer-in-the-headlights.

The seconds ticked by. “Shall I wait outside?” said Jamie. “Or shall I –” He waved a hand vaguely _Shall I remove this maniac photographer from your presence_ was what he meant, probably.

Isobel was about to remove herself when she realised that Zoe had already recovered herself. She waved Jamie away calmly and said, “we could start with dinner, if you like.”

“Dinner,” said Isobel, almost breathless with relief. “Dinner would be lovely.”

“Don’t worry,” said Zoe. “I’ll leave Jamie at home.” Her face broke into a dazzling smile, and Isobel couldn’t resist. _Click_ went the shutter.


End file.
